Autobot Board Archive September 2029
September 1, 2029 Me Grimlock tell you what to do! (Grimlock) "Hrr. Me Grimlock military commander now, and him Ultra Magnus ask if me have 'standing orders.' And me Grimlock say -NO!-" "Me Grimlock no want see you Autobots just standing around, so no standing orders! Me Grimlock give PUNCHING ORDERS! You autobots listen now, 'cuz me Grimlock 'PORTANT!" "First! Me Grimlock say big space-ship need more guards on it. So when you Autobot not doing anything, go to Ark! No stay in Metroplex! Him Metroplex big and have big shooty guns! Him be okay! So guard spaceship!" *a pause* "Me Grimlock have somebody make...doody roster for guarding. Me hate paperwork." "Next! Me Grimlock say, you Autobots need do more punching! So every Autobot need punch a Decepticon ONCE A WEEK! More punching more betterer, tho. But no punch septi-con if you no can win, 'cuz that stuff dumb. Me Grimlock looking at you Cliffjumper. Also! Me Grimlock have SEEKRIT PLAN. Me want Autobots talk to me Grimlock for me Grimlock SEEKRIT PLAN! Is seekrit! Need volunteers! Also, Sky Lynx. Sky Lynx part of me Grimlock seekrit plan 'cuz me Grimlock say so. Me done talking now! Attack on Florida (Kup) Kup appears on screen. His face and upper body look like they've taken a serious beating, and the old mech himself looks exhausted. "Kup here. Decepticons blitzed the Kennedy Space Center in Florida real hard today, and me and a buncha other 'bots--uhhh, Silverbolt, Blurr, Impulse, and Fireflight, I think-- scrambled to fight 'em. We beat 'em, but by the time we did, the 'cons had nabbed what they wanted an' ran off." Kup sighs, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "They were after the shuttles the humans were gonna launch there. Damn shame, but at least we stopped 'em from causing too much collateral damage. I beat the slag outta Scourge, and some Insecticon got toasted real good, but Silverbolt got hurt real bad and Fireflight was shot down. I think they'll be alright, though." Kup's gaze hardens a bit. "Now, I ain't gonna jump to conclusions or nuthin', but this raid looks mighty fishy. They coulda gotten basic metals and junk from almost anywhere, but instead they go for the space center, for parts for space craft. I want some of you intel types to look into what the underlying objective was. As for me... if you wanna find me, I'm gonna be passed out, face-first, on my bunk. For like, I dunno, forever, if I can get away with it." Protectobot Fundraiser (Hot Spot) The camera fudges for a second, then refocuses on the grim mug of Hot Spot, Protectobot Commander. He's seated at a desk with tons of paperwork layed out before him. "Hot Spot reporting in. Last night we had a fundraiser to help raise the costs needed for our new base... ...and everything was going along smoothly, a little bit too smooth in fact. We did have a minor run in with a homeless fellow who said his name was Scrappy. Darned fool thought he was a Constructicon in his prior life for some reason. That's beside the point. Grimlock unintentionally smashed his tail through a business building later in the evening. Thank Primus the Protectobots and an assortment of Autobots were on hand to help... ...Not to mention Andi." The light blue Autobot shifts in his seat, pushing a button to make the camera zoom in. "Anyways, no civilian casualties to report. However, it took almost everything we made at that fundraiser to pay for the costs of Grimlock's actions. In lieu of holding another event only to be plagued by a similar occurence, the fine city of New York has agreed to help shoulder some of the cost for our new headquarters. Not to mention the amounts of donations that have been pouring in from individuals of NYC. We will begin construction immediately, but it does take a backseat to the Ark II. That is all." September 2, 2029 AAR: Florida NASA Site (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny pops on the screen, replaced by Impulse >> "Impulse here. After getting a patch up in the wake of our encounter with the Decepticons the previous evening, I headed back out to Florida to investigate and see just what the Decepticons were able to grab before they fled. Various spaceship parts were stolen, along with computers and metal alloys for repair work. It didn't seem to be a whole lot, but it's enough to concern me. If they're thinking of building rockets to push asteroids at Earth or Cybertron or any of a hundred other worlds, we have problems. And if they've decided to try and compete with us and the Ark II project... well, I'm not sure I want to really go through all the possibilities there. Think the Argosy on an intragalactic scale -- that should be worrisome enough. Impulse out." << Impulse's visage disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny once more >> September 4, 2029 You've Got Mail (Nate Briar) To: Rodimus Prime CC: Dee-Kal@smurfs.com, Impulse, Nightbeat, Ultra Magnus, Spike_Witwicky@aol.com, mfairborne@edc.mil.us From: Nathaniel Briar Subject: Dee-Kal's Request Thank you all for reading this message. I have received a message from Dee-Kal requesting access to the Alameda base for research on first aid and EDC exo-suit repairs. Unfortunately, I am unable to fulfill that request since I am not a lead officer. However, I am forwarding that message to our General, Spike Witwicky, so he can comply to the message. According to our regulations, we do a background check on anyone who is requesting access to our facilities due to the nature of what we run. At this moment, I am formally requesting for Impulse, and perhaps Nightbeat and Jazz, to help run a background check on Dee-Kal. I have heard various stories of how she has locked up Autobots with very dangerous criminals in your Autobot base. If this is a truth, I am already worried about how jeopardized this request can be before we finally get it ready for Spike's final stamp of approval or not. In the mean time, if Dee-Kal wishes to learn how to do first aid, we can accommodate her request by teaching her at Autobot City or in a parking lot with dummies while the Autobots perform a security check so we can grant clearance based on the results. Thank you Rodimus Prime, and also thank your security team for their help. I look forward in meeting with Impulse this week to formally begin the background check. We also could use three character reference. One, from what I imagine, will be coming from Monstereo. To me, his word is as good as gold but protocol is protocol. Thank you, Nathan Briar September 7, 2029 AAR: Ruins of AHQ (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by Impulse's visage >> "Last cycle, Cyclonus and several other Decepticons -- Soundwave, Rumble, Fulcrum, Bandit and some little pipsqueak who kept saying Trypticon was going to eat me (OOC: Full-Tilt) -- captured Moonracer. Rodimus was apparently the first to arrive, followed by myself, Springer, Silverbolt, and Chromia. Battle ensued, but we were all fortunately able to rescue Moonracer, in spite of her being shot by Cyclonus, and get her back safely to Iahex. "However, indications are that the Decepticons remained behind. If they're making a push on Autobot territory on Cybertron, I want to know about it. Any available Intelligence personnel -- keep a close watch on the ruins of Autobot Headquarters, and let's start getting some intel to find out just what the Decepticons want with the ruins, aside from the prospect of a staging ground for an assault on Iahex. Also, just to be on the safe side, I think it's time we started running defense drills in Iahex itself. I don't want the Decepticons to, as the humans would say, catch us with our pants down. Impulse out." << Impulse disappears from view, replaced by the 'Bot spinny once more >> Report From Creon (Rodimus Prime) Rodimus appears in the Autobot City command chair, looking battered and beaten but not down and out. "Autobots, today Powerglide and I faced down an insidious Quintesson plot on the planet Creon along with the help of Spike and an EDC expeditionary unit. The Decepticons were there, as well -- Dirge, Ramjet and Americon. Apparently, the Quintessons claimed they had created the lifeforms on Creon -- the Creonites -- with so-called 'Organic Creation Factories.'" He frowns skeptically. "Piranacon appeared in support of the Quintessons, attempting to steal a Subspace Lockdown Unit from the Creonite's Science Museum. However, a nearby ion storm from the destroyed K'Tor Cluster caused Creon's star to go nova and eradicate the planet..." He rubs a hand over his face. "Great timing, right? The Creonites managed to evacuate the planet with their Ark Ships, and I will be working with the Galactic Assembly. In the meantime, stay vigilant for the Quintesson threat -- they are out there and dangerous as ever. "Rodimus Prime out." September 8, 2029 Electric Snail Mail (Monstereo) To: Rodimus Prime CC: Dee-Kal, Impulse, Nightbeat, Ultra Magnus, Spike Witwicky, Marissa Fairebourne, Nathaniel Briar, The Pope (sup brother?) Subject: Word Hey Vern, This is your old pal the Cryptkeeper, kiddies. I hope you boils and ghouls are having a spooktacular time as Summer wanes and Autumn approaches in the northern hemisphere. And I want you all to remember to keep playing safe. That said, regarding the roundabout request for my soundbite on the moral fiber of one Junkion designated DeeCaf-LowKal aka Dee-Kal aka Vinnie The Legbreaker. You want the best, you got the best. I find her to be spunky, flirty, clever, enthusiastic, and exceedingly friendly even when faced with blue meanies who only wanna bring everyone down *not cool by the way, you all know who you are deep down so have a Happy Meal*. Concerning the incident in question as to the track record of Dee-Kal. I haven't known her forever, but I have been around since before the incident in question occured. If it hasn't already been addressed to death, I state this: A mentally ill Autobot under evil influences outside his control was held in AC Repair Bay. Restrained but left untended. During his stay there under the influence of a mind control device, he acted out using psychological attacks on any and all who entered and remained in Repair Bay. A barrier was raised to shiled the patient from view, but not from sound nor physical contact. Another Autobot, the one said to have been locked up with a criminal, had personal business with the patient and refused to leave despite his presense encouraging more psychological attacks from the patient. The said Autobot chose to enter the barriered area to face the patient. The trouble continued despite Dee-Kal asking him to leave the patient be. The Autobot appeared upset and unreasonable in this matter. Therefore, still without any Autobot authority present to deal with the mounting problems, Dee-Kal acted in a charitably helpful way by sealing the barrier to keep the trouble from spreading out to the rest of Repair Bay where great damage may have been caused otherwise. I supported her decision. Now, some would have chalked it up to being Autobot business alone and despite being an ally, being an outsider would mean interferring with another factions business is wrong. I disagree. You see someone in trouble, you help as much as you can. Now, any questions after all that typing I just did, you can talk to the hand. Summery, I hope the EDC do not declare Dee-Kal a threat to security. She's no terrorist. She's not an anarchist. She's not an antichrist. She's just Deeky! Merci, Sir Monstereo P. Worrel, Esquire, Order Of Merlin First Class INTEL Report on Grimlock's Meeting (Jazz) "Jazz here, givin' you the update on what went on in the command center a few hours ago. Grimlock presented what would probably have been the worse of battle plans ever conceived, but Kup an' I managed to salvage it and turn it into the basis to somethin' useful," he says as he brings up a printout of a bunch of odd doodles, staring Grimlock and too many movement lines to actually make any sense. "In any case. The gist of it is, we're looking for parts for the Ark II, and it makes some military sense to do so in a way that'll somehow hurt the Decepticons. Grimlock's idea..." he says as he holds up the printout again, "was to find a nice, big asteroid, pretend there's a backup copy of a book o' Primus on it, along with tons of Autobot Intel data. Basically, somethin' to get their attention enough for 'em to send a whole ship. When the ship's in range, a team boards it and hijacks it for stripping and salvaging while the Decepticons are busy attacking the ground troops on the Asteroid." He pauses. "The plan itself is... a work in progress. Kup and I judged it was worth poking around, though, but we'll need to know exactly what would get them to send a ship along. A book o' Primus is a good start, but to me, it just warrants the attention of an elite wing o' Sweeps, not a whole ship. We need to find out what they want, big time." He pauses again and sits back. "I'm workin' on a delivery system for the info leak, but without anything solid to leak, the point's moot. All sugestions are welcome, you know how to reach me!" Jazz's face freezes on screen and the Autobot Spinny resumes it's vigilant stand on screen. September 9, 2029 Background Check Help (Nate Briar) Audio only. "Wow, the Autobot answering machine is pretty nifty. Please tell me it's not Blaster or one of his cousins! And Foxfire... please don't delete this message. Anyway, this is Nathan Briar confirming that I received a speedy report from one of your agents. I was informed that that Dee-Kal might not be the best candidate to give access to the EDC base due to recent and past events. Rodimus Prime, if you can confirm this... I'll be happy to pass this information away to my boss, General Spike Witwicky so he can take proper actions accordingly. Thanks again. My frequency is 106.3." Dee-Kal (Rodimus Prime) INCOMING TRANSMISSION. . . FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Junkion Ally Status As of immediately, the Junkion known as "Dee-Kal" hereby has her status as an Autobot Ally revoked. On the account of numerous incidents, including her leaking sensitive Autobot information to public broadcast channels, her history of fraternizing with several Decepticons, causing disturbances on secure Autobot locations, as well as generally being useless, she is to no longer be allowed to have access to our facilities and communication networks. The Autobots, if anything, are about tolerance, making friends, and accepting others. However, in this case, I see a pattern of behavior that poses nothing but a threat to the security of our future. As a Junkion, I have no direct authority to command Dee-Kal or punish her for her misbehavior and unfortunately this is our only recourse until a more solid bilateral command agreement can be reached with the Junkions. Dee-Kal is not to be considered an enemy, and you are welcome to interact with her in your free time... Just not inside of Metroplex or on our radio channels. Security Team, if Dee-Kal is currently residing within any of our facilities, please escort her to the nearest friendly territory. Blurr -- I leave it up to you to relay the news to her personally. This revocation is to remain pending further review of her worthiness of Ally status. It must be known that it is a privilege -- not a right -- to be considered our Ally. Report: New Cybertron Hwy (Impulse) << text-only >> Okay, we have three Sweeps -- one of them, I believe to be Geist, since he likes to play with explosives these days -- and a Seeker, probably Catechism from the looks of the jet mode, who have killed several reporters here on Cybertron and destroyed part of the Highway. I suspect the road may still have explosives active in the area. They're just west of the Tunnel of Retoris, which is pretty slaggin' close to Iahex. I recommend immediate preparations for siege conditions at Iahex -- somehow, I have the distinct feeling that they're trying to deprive us of ground routes and pin us in. I'd try to go in and retrieve the bodies, but without a better view of the area and no real way to recover the bodies at present, I'm unable to proceed at present. Maybe in a little while, I'll have a chance. Ark II Update (Hot Spot) The usual Autobot spinny is replaced with Hot Spot's face, slowly backing away from the camera before the report begins. "Hot Spot here, giving an update on the Ark II construction. Right now I've scheduled a ship for travel to the planet of junk to pick up the raw materials needed in the construction... ...I also know of Commander Grimlock's 'Secret Plan' to help us in the area of computer systems and terminals. As of right now, I am reassigning everyone under my command to the finalization of the Ark II. Yes, all of you will be working on same project together. We need to get this done lads, only way to see it through with style is to gang up on it and get it done double time!" The Protectobot and Operations Commander let's the thought sink in for a moment before going on. "DepthCharge, I want you to take Fastback, Hoist, and Whirligig. Find out what is exactly needed for the computer systems and get in touch with Jazz and Kup about it. Markdown, I need you to get Chromia, Huffer, and Perceptor together. We need a list of raw materials needed from the planet of junk. Everyone else, report to Crosscheck and see what you can do. That's all for now, carry on." Hot Spot approaches the camera, the screen fades to black and the spinning Autobot symbol replaces the void. September 11, 2029 The Medusa Cascade - Intel (Raindance) Raindance bobs onto the screen. Behind him is a large plasma monitor. "Hi everyone! After last night's meeting where Chromia told us that the strange numbers were coming from the Medusa Cascade, I decided to do some research! I used Foxfire's library card to check out the only information I could find from the library planet of Babel. Check this out!" The monitor behind him flickers into life as it begins to show a grainy video entitled "THE GOVERNMENT OF PLANET KLOM PRESENTS: THE MEDUSA CASCADE AND YOU" A large squidlike alien wearing a labcoat is standing next to a little squid alien in a lab. "Hey doc!" the little alien says. "Can we go visit the Medusa Cascade?" The larger alien, 'Doc' ruffles the little one's head-tentacles. "Oh Timmy. Nonono, the Medusa Cascade isn't a place for holidays, and here is why!" Doc shows Timmy to a swimming pool. "Imagine this swimming pool is normal space. Jump in Timmy! Timmy jumps in and splashes about. "Whee, you're the best!" Doc gives a warbily laugh. "Yes I am Timmy, yes I am! Now, the Medusa Cascade is full of ions and radiation and weird gravity pulses. This means it is heavily distorts all sensors and makes it hard to navigate." He pours in a vial of black fluid which turns the water pitch black. "Gosh Doc!" Timmy yells, flailing about. "This pool is huge, and I can barely see in front of me now! Help!" "Oh Timmy!" Doc chuckles. "Now also in the Cascade are lots of asteroids and meteors. If even one hits your ship, even a small one, it can badly damage your ship." He raises a rifle, and starts to shoot randomly into the pool. "Okay Timmy, imagine these bullets are meteors. See how hard it is to dodge them?" "I can't see anything, oh great K'Hula!" Timmy shouts as he splashes in the inky water, and a bullet hits a tentacle. Doc gives a hearty laugh. "There are many other dangers in the Medusa Cascade, such as gravily eddies and ion storms, hard enough to avoid normally. That is why the Cascade has never been successfully crossed or charted. To represent these, I will use these flesh-eating G'Kora fish!" He throws in a bucket of vicious fish which seem to be made entirely of teeth. They immediately swim towards Timmy. Timmy just screams. "Oh boy Doc!" he shouts as he is devoured. "This isn't good!" "Oh Timmy!" Doc laughs again, and is frozen in freeze-frame as the credits roll. September 13, 2029 Re: Dee-Kal (Rodimus Prime) FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Dee-Kal's Conscription I reached a compromise with Dee-Kal regarding her prior banishing from Autobot City. As per the rules laid in the Autobot Handbook, Dee-Kal has been conscripted into the Autobot military. This is to be considered a training period where she is to learn our ways as well as her role within our organization. She has been a assigned a new function, "Support", and transferred to Operations. Moonracer has been assigned to observe and evaluate her progress and training. At the end of a month, an evaluation will be made as to whether or not Dee-Kal shall achieve full Autobot status. Please welcome her aboard and feel free to give her any advice or wisdom you might have -- she's going to need it. Crayonian (Swoop) Everyone's favorite Pterodactyl appears, complete with a smug expression on his beak. "Me Swoop go into space today. Fun times. Me go to help Crayonians from getting blasted by them ugly Sweeps. Dere were lots of Sweeps, but it okay, cause me Swoop scare them off." He pauses and clicks his jaws a few times. "Okay, so, me Swoop not scare them Sweeps off, but me /did/ blow up Triple-Guy! Dat was fun! But, Sweeps blow up lots of Crayonian guys, which no good. Uhm, but some Crayonians get away, so dat good." Swoop begins to look rather perplexed. "So, what me trying to say, is that them Sweeps big smelly jerks who like to pick on aliens 'cause they mad 'cause they ugly. Also, if you see him Triple-Guy, tell him me say 'Swoop coming for you!', okay?" He leans in close to the screen and the image cuts out. Medusa Cascade Distress Signal (Sheng) +bb<~Spinny goes away, and Sheng faces the screen~> "Responding to a distress Signal in the Medusa Cascade, the EDC and Autobots, under Durango's command found ourselves facing down Decepticons and-" the femme gets a expression somewhere between bemusement and incredulity. "-A space dragon. That was singing ancient Chinese music as it attacked. We made it down to the planet and the techno-organic dragon was killed by the Decepticons." "Then we went through a blizzard and some volcanic activity and found ourselves in a town that was apparently harvesting solar energy. The Decepticons arrived before us, and found a native, a 'priest of the Nameless City' chained to a cross within the town. While the others largely began to battle, or trick Galvatron into falling into a frozen lake, as the case may be-" Sheng pauses to smirk a little bit at that rather graphic moment. "-I went to speak to the chained native, Soundwave going to do the same as well." "The native was freed, but died almost immediately after. Most of what he was cryptic but" the gold femme sighs. "It fits rather neatly with this mess we seem to keep running into with those thrice blasted Books of Primus and the insanity that's tied to them." Sheng counts a few points off on her talons. "From what the native said the 'Fifth' where the general is bound is either the planet itself or the Medusa cascade. The general will soon be free. The pulsar apparently was largely the cause of the distress signal we answered, although according to a radio Soundwave sent me, there was some technological manipulation to it. The native referenced 'your' master when speaking to the Cons. The Matrix was referenced again, as was this 'Vec' person, and 'the Golden hero'." Sheng pauses. "And yes, I know it's not me, nor is it Impulse. I've a few thoughts on this, and a few things that seem to make more sense now, but nothing concrete." The gold femme scowls. "Actually that seems to be all we CAN say about anything related to these books. That and things are getting worse, fast. I would suggest we devote a bit more time and energy to solving this mystery, before we all suffer for it." "Sheng out." <~Spinny's back!~> Re:Sheng (Grimlock) "Hrr. Golden Hero? Obviously, is ME GRIMLOCK! Me Grimlock gold! ...kinda." "Me Grimlock shiny color! So me Grimlock HERO! Next time stupid guy talk 'bout big monster stuff, tell me Grimlock, so me can PUNCH IT IN FACE." Jazz Attacked (Chromia) Chromia Fizzles on the screen. Tonight I went to my lab, only to discover Jazz was there. He had been reading in the white book of Primus. Something soon go his attention and he leftMany Mega-Cycles later I got a distress call. I went to Jazz's aid and discovered him near the end of what seemed to have been a long battle with Sunder. I was not in time to fend off the decepticon as he took Jazz's Lazer Core. He then sped away; due to Jazz's extensive damage I did not pursue the decepticon. I lead Jazz home for repairs. If there is anything else anyone would like to know they are free to contact me at anytime. Chromia out. (the image fades to black) September 14, 2029 On call 24-7 (Monstereo) A text report filed with Autobot Medical Department "I will remain within the immediate vicinity of Autobot City Repair Bay in hopeful anticipation that Jazz's laser core can be recovered. My experience with laser cores is at your disposal." - Monstereo Attn: Autobots (Moonracer) It Has come to my attention that things are not all as they seem to be in Autobot City, or even anywhere else where Autobots expect to live in freedom and safety, without paranoia or concern for their safety. So I hereby am deputizing Cliffjumper and I want you to know we'll be weeding out any unsavoury sorts who are befouling the otherwise rosescented and tinted lifestyle we like to enjoy! Remember, happiness is mandatory and we are your friends! Be seeing you. <3<3<3 Moonracer. Jazz's Lasercore (Rodimus Prime) INCOMING TRANSMISSION . . . FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Jazz's Laser Core Today, I received intelligence regarding the whereabouts of Jazz's captured laser core -- the Decepticon outpost at the Northern Highway on Cybertron. I led a volunteer rescue team composed of Ultra Magnus, the Aerialbots, Penumbra and Impulse. We successfully breached their compound and Impulse recovered Jazz. However, the Decepticons managed to inflict severe injuries on Impulse while he was escaping. Fortunately, Superion was there to get them both to safety. For his bravery, Impulse has been awarded the Star of Recognition. Everyone performed spectacularly. While the Decepticon outpost still stands, at least Jazz isn't inside of it and it's sporting some /very/ big holes. Today we affirmed what we all already know: Autobots never leave a mech behind! OOC: Autobot CoC Meeting (Rodimus Prime) (OOC) Hey guys. I'm looking to have an IC (oooh) meeting with all of the Autobot Chain of Command present, just so we're all ICly harmonized on our goals and activities. IC bureaucracy! Woah! If everyone Rank 4 and above could page me some online times over the next week, I'll set about scheduling something soon. Thanks! --Rod September 15, 2029 S.S. Frieindship (Monstereo) Text report TO: Autobots FROM: Monstereo, Junkion extraordinaire SUBJECT: Patience for the Patients "Thanks to your heroic efforts, Jazz's lasercore was recovered in a timely manner and in relatively undamged condition considering the violence of being taken from his body. Further specific thanks to Impulse whom arrived in Repair Bay on earth trashed /badly/ but served as chariot to the recovered core. I was able to restore it safely to Jazz's body. Give him a few days to a week. He's a grown mech, he'll figure out how much he can do in how much time by how he feels. Further thanks to both Dee-Kal and Smokescreen for handling the wreck that was Impulse. Teamwork saved the day on all fronts." END September 16, 2029 OOC: CoC Meeting (Rodimus Prime) (OOC) Hey everyone. After polling a few people, it looks like we're going to hold the CoC meeting tomorrow at 10 PM EST. Sorry for the short notice, but it seems like that's the best time we'll be able to pull it off this week considering everyone's online times. If you can't make it, just give me an @mail and I'll get a log out to you -- or reschedule if enough people can't. You know the drill! --Rod September 17, 2029 Post CoC-meeting intel assignments (Jazz) (Autobot Spinny on screen, minimizes to the bottom right corner as Jazz's face appears, in what appears to be private quarters) "All Intel agents, this is a quick update on our current assignments. We got two things that need priority attention right now. Number one: The Decepticons, Number two: The whole shabam 'bout the Books o'Primus." He pauses as he sits back, having ticked both items off on his left fingers. "We know for a fact somethin's up in the Medusa Cascade. Cosmos, you're on monitoring duty, survey, investigate, report. I wanna know if even a gas pocket empties out o'the cascade where it ain't supposed to. Impulse'll look into the more cryptic aspect of things, like the Hobo-angle." "Goes without sayin', if Impulse requests your assistance on anything, don't hold it back. So far, he's ahead o'everyone, includin' your's truely, on this case." He pauses for a moment, looking contemplative. "Bumblebee, you're assigned to monitor duty until either Impulse or myself says otherwise. Stay in Autobot City, an' if you absolutely have to go somewhere, bring a pal. That goes for everyone, Intel's bein' targetted, an' the Decepticons are either lucky, or they know our habits." (screen fades and Autobot Spinny pops back up to resume its silent vigil.) Escort Duty (Kup) (Kup appears in the message right after Jazz's. He appears to be in the Security Office.) "About those attacks on Intel types... I want everybody in Security watchin' our spooks real close-like. Same goes for soldiers. If a spook tells you he's headin' somewhere and doesn't feel safe, you better go with 'im. Cuz if I hear another operative got gutted by some slaggin' Sweep because you couldn't be bothered to take a few moments outta your time just to make sure he didn't get skragged, well, the Decepticons are gonna be the LEAST of your worries, get me?" Kup gives the camera the Evil Eye for a moment before he looks at a datapad. "Just wanted to add that to what Jazz was sayin'. And... I almost forgot. Somebody look into why the Decepticons are hittin' anywhere there's space ships. First there's this attack in Florida, then they hit the Creonians. It'd be simple to say they did it just for kicks, but, heh, I don't think that's why. They're lootin' for parts and I wanna know what for." Kup looks off to the side, frowning. "Eh... coulda sworn I said sumthin' about this... eh, nevermind. Kup out." September 20, 2029 He Lives! (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced soon thereafter by Impulse >> "First off, thanks to everyone who stopped by to check on me and all. Special thanks to Dee-Kal, Smokescreen and Grim-Repair for helping with repairing me -- I know I must have been a mess when Superion brought me back to base after the action on Cybertron. "By now, I suppose several have noticed that I've kept off the airwaves since getting fixed back up. With the Decepticons apparently gunning for us Intel types, I thought it would be nice to give them a little surprise sometime, so for now I'm keeping quiet. "As to my experiences with getting Jazz's lasercore: many of the Decepticons present were recognizable -- Cyclonus, Blitzwing, Full-Tilt (yeah, Pipsqueak again), Sixshot, Scrapper and Ramjet. There was another Seeker present, however... unknown to me, but I distinctly remember Ramjet referring to this Seeker as 'Fleet'. I checked records -- apparently there was a pastel-yellow Seeker named Fleet (original designation: Fleetwind), but that Seeker vanished during a scouting mission a couple of years ago. Not certain if it's the same Seeker or not, but whenever we have time, we might want to check on that and confirm it. "So, if the Decepticons try bragging about shutting down Autobot Intelligence... well, let them think what they want. It'll make it all the sweeter when we cram their words right back down their vocalizers. Impulse out." << Impulse disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny once more >> September 21, 2029 Re-Recovery (Monstereo) ~text report~ TO: Autobot Medical and Command FROM: Monstereo 2 - The sequel SUBJECT: Chromia So there was this insecticon. And it bit Chromia. And poisoned her. And she went on a bad trip. And she almost died. But now she's back on track heading for recovery. You'll have her back to full duty tomorrow or the day after. Whenever she feels ready to benchpress a buick sized Insecticon again. That's all folks. Tunnel of Love (Jazz) Autobot Spinny is on Screen and minimizes to the bottom corner as Jazz's face appears, this time, all business, and apparently on Cybertron, in a dimly lit, rather messy environment "Intelligence Division, this is for you. A meeting was held last evenin', to discuss our next mission, codenamed "Tunnel of Love". A record of the meeting's available for your review, you'll find an annex at the end of this report." "Basically, we're goin' underground an' cutting a path through to Decepticon Territory. Mission is currently strictly volunteer, though as we progress, I might ask some o' you to join us down here. Those prefering to occupy their time otherwise, report to Impulse at Autobot City, he's in charge of our other main concern, the Books of Primus an' all that comes with 'em. Those of you who want to see where this ball rolls to, report to Iahex on Cybertron. Instructions on where this is takin' place are in the security log," he says, nodding to the recorder. "Hound'll be acting second on this mission, he knows where our staging ground is, so contact either him or your's truly for directions. Jazz, signin' out." Autobot Spinny resumes it's eternal vigil SECURITY RECORDING: http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Late_Night_Meeting September 22, 2029 Sikkara Skirmish (Sideswipe) It is indeed Sideswipe, there is no questioning this fact.. Unless Red Alert has taken to the color red.. But we will simply assume that this is indeed Sideswipe. "Reports late, I know it.. but I didn't see Foxfire rushing to get it done so now that I've gotten that primus awful annoying sand out of my /everything/, here goes!" A view screen is pushed into the background just behind Sideswipe, the red son of Momma Lambor takes a moment to extend a pointing rod while the minibot gumbies get it into place. "Thanks fellahs." and so we begin. "Trailbreaker gave us all a heads up about Decepticons on a planet named Sikkara-" with the name, a picture of the planet appears on the screen, it's big and sandy with little cloud cover to speak of, "Now we all know that Decepticons-" a deceptisigil appears on the screen, it flashes for emphasis, "plus-" a + symbol appears between the sigil and the planet, it to shines breifly as Sideswipe points to it, "Planet equals-" the planet flashes once Sideswipe taps it with a pointer, he continues and brings a = sign into exsistance, "Trouble." the screen then displays a explosion. It is a optical recolection of ther lab that Foxfire exploded, Sideswipe cannot help but love explosions. "So I hopped a ship and picked up Foxfire and the EDC Lady of War, Marissa Faireborn, one tough chick. Came to a strange, alien planet without packing her tin-foil long johns. So we arrived and like Trailbreaker tipped us off-" there is a picture of Trailbreaker doing a impression of Buddy-Jesus on the screen now, "Galvatron had been eaten by a large, techno-organic sand worm. I figured to just start shooting until one of the Decepticons divulged their plan.. but Marissa had a better idea, we went with that." There is now a picture of Marissa Fairborne most decidedly not doing a Buddy Jesus impression, she doesn't look happy. "But things went south. The big slug pooped out Galvatron /AND/ BLUESHIFT. I didn't want to question why eating Galvatron would make one poo a BLUESHIFT aswell. I mean.. maybe the Decepticons just didn't care that he got ate." inexplicably, there is a picture of Trailbreaker and BLUESHIFT both doing the Buddy Jesus, it may be shopped.. or the lamp shade ontop of Trailbreaker's head may lead to a more honest answer. "Soo.. Galvatron was covered in this red goo from the worm's butt.. and he was mighty happy about it. So happy that he vapped this worm that we had been trying to kill for a good straight ten minutes in a matter of seconds. That wasn't good, we got the slag out of there.. but not befor I grabbed a sample of the slime. I've handed some of it off to the techies and there should be another sample on it's way to the EDC via the postal system..." he trails off after that.. and sort of just walks away. Buddy Jesusing Trailbreaker and BLUESHIFT remain in full view for several moments more befor the report recorder shuts itself off. War Journal (Keeper) ~Text Report~ TO: *.autobot.fac FROM: Keeper SUBJECT: Ark II This is a supplimental check in report from Keeper, volunteer guard at the Ark II project construction site. Zero hostile presense has been detected during my time on duty. Zero hostile presense reported by other security and technical personnel during times when I was called away from my duty here. Crosscheck appears to be performing very well as both worker and supervisor for other workers on this project. I have leant myself as labor during by shift breaks. It is good that the quiet has lasted here for so long. I understand work on the original Ark base has divided our labor force, so remain at the disposal of the Ark II project for as long as needed, hoping it remains undiscovered. End of file. September 23, 2029 War Journal (Keeper) ~Text Report~ TO: *.autobot.fac FROM: Keeper SUBJECT: Las Vegas No sooner than my last report was filed than got word of trouble elsewhere in Nevada. To ensure Ark II remained protected, I went to investigate and make sure trouble stayed away. Taking a hover transport, I went to Las Vegas and found the Horrorcon Avalanche on a stroll. He'd levelled one building. It must have been out of boredom. After a brief scuffle in the city, I managed to get him out into the desert to avoid further civilian risk or property damage. He took a beating and gave a better one. I had to withdraw, but the purpose of my intervention was achieved. Ark II remains safe and Las Vegas was spared casualties and further property damage. Read your Autobot Handbook. It works. End of file. Ark Base: COMPLETE (Rodimus Prime) INCOMING VIDEO TRANSMISSION . . . FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Ark Base Complete >> Rodimus appears with a field mobile transmitter, using the latest "R41ND@NC3" video codec. He has a big grin on his face, and behind him is none other than Mt. St. Hillary -- and the original Ark! The tail half of the ancient spaceship still sticks out of the mountain, but rather than being in a state of decay, it gleams with polished armor and various new attachments. Crews of workers mill around behind him. << "Greetings, Autobots! It's my pleasure to reveal that our base at Mt. St. Hillary has been completely refurbished and is ready for use!" He holds up a carafe of priceless ancient energon and chucks it at one of the Ark's engine nacelles. It explodes in a brilliant neon-pink fireball, and all of the worker minibots applaud and cheer. "To all of you who worked on the Ark: you have my gratitude. This 'new' base is a monument to not only our past here on Earth, but to also our future! I invite all of you off-duty to come on by and check the place out -- we're having quite the party here! Fun aside, Operations Division -- I need you to make sure Metroplex is prepared to make the trip to Europe. Now that we have a functional headquarters in America, we can finally pack up and move the Big Guy to greener pastures!" Rodimus grins at the camera and offers a thumbs up as an over-energized minibot stumbles into one of his legs and falls over. <> Pack Up (Marissa Faireborn) Rodimus Prime has asked me to lead a joint Autobot/EDC survey of where Unicron's head landed in Magnaron on Cybertron. Autobots interested in joining should report for duty at Iahex by tomorrow. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn Spacebridge Malfunction (Quickswitch) Grimlock and I were en route to Six Lasers in Crystal City when the Spacebridge malfuctioned, depositing us on this lifeless rock, Voron. Two humans of the EDC were also present (he does not sound thrilled), Talazia Keldahoff and Justin Bailey. ...We encountered an abandoned Decepticon outpost with one survivor, currently within my sights, designation Desolon...Seeker model. He was abandoned by them.. like--Anyway, after an excursion into a turbo-wolf den and body recovery of a unit designated Pervideus, we were able to repair this malfunction and return home. Quickswitch out. September 25, 2029 OOC: Ark II Names (Rodimus Prime) (OOC) Howdy folks! That time of year is here... You guessed it... Transwarp space carrier christening time! Wait, I don't think this has happened before. Regardless, I want suggestions from YOU, the players, on names for our new space carrier, currently codenamed "Ark II." As the Ark base has become active again, I figured "Ark II" would be somewhat confusing (though if enough people vote for it, I'll keep it.) I'll pick my top five favorite suggestions and put them up for a +poll shortly. So get those @mails in! --Rod September 27, 2029 Secret File: Autobot Scouts (Rodimus Prime) FROM THE SECRET FILES OF TELETRAAN II. . . "AUTOBOT SCOUTS" When the Autobots need to know what's happening far beyond even their range of sight they maintain the Autobot Scouts to be their eyes and ears far from the territory they control. The talents of this small but select group are varied but all useful to the Autobot cause. There is Tailgate who, despite his small size, has a range that the enemies of the Autobots often underestimate. There is Groove, the Protectobot, whose dedication to a task which requires long hours of solitude and danger is unmatched. A vital warrior in the Autobot cause is Hound, the hologram specialist, who can distract and throw enemy forces into disarray without firing a single hot. Finally there is Cosmos, who, with his spacefaring vehicle mode, can give the Autobots an unprecedented view of the Earth from high above the ground. All of these soldiers are valuable parts of the Autobot ranks who, despite not always holding combat prowess, have often lead their Autobot comrades to victory against the Decepticons. >> END << September 28, 2029 Project Ark II : Update (Crosscheck) "Greetings everyone. Sorry I didn't fill any reports recently but I was madly busy here. However, I'm glad to tell you that I didn't waste my time...the new Ark is nearly fully completed. The structures and the plating have been mounted and installed. I still need to work on the engines, to install the sensors and to mount the weapons on the ship. As always, I will gladly accept any help to do it. That's all for now. Crosscheck out." September 30, 2029 Intel Check-Up (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, soon to be replaced by the image of Impulse >> "I took a little trip to visit an old friend, as it were, yesterday afternoon. So far as I'm aware, the Decepticons still think I'm gone to that scrap-heap in the sky, so... I'm still working on way in which it can continue to be used to our advantage. "In the meantime, I have a bit of a strange request -- this goes predominantly for Intelligence personnel, but anyone else who might have any possible insights -- I need everything we have on scorpions. Everything, I don't care how mundane it might be -- I want to have that information ASAP. Impulse out." << Impulse disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> ATTN: Metroplex In Flight! (Rodimus Prime) FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Metroplex Relocation PRIORITY: >> HiGH << Today, Metroplex successfully made the transformation to Mobile Fortress mode and engaged his anti-gravity and rocket propulsion systems. While moving a city is something that can hardly be done discretely, the trip across the Arctic was quick and uneventful. Operations, we will need some help making sure the old Autobot City has been cleared of any environmental waste, and that any components left behind are properly secured and transferred to the EDC. Over the next few weeks, Metroplex is going to be scouting out five possible sites for permanent relocation in Europe. The first is Manchester, United Kingdom. Feel free to get out, meet the locals, and get a feel for the place. Intelligence, I want you to make sure the area is secure, the people are happy, and to grade Manchester on its strategic effectiveness as our headquarters. For security reasons, I am keeping the next four locations classified. You guys like surprises, anyway, don't you? >> END TRANSMISSION << METROPLEX RELOCATION (Metroplex) DEAR FELLOW AUTOBOT, I HAVE RELOCATED FROM MY PREVIOUS POSITION IN SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, EARTH TO MANCHESTER, LANCASHIRE, ENGLAND, EARTH. PLEASE UPDATE YOUR GPS ACCORDINGLY. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE AND REQUEST THAT ANY CLAIMS REGARDING PROPERTY DAMAGED DURING MY RELOCATION BE FILED WITHIN TWO WEEKS OF RELOCATION FOR MOST EXPEDIENT PROCESSING. INCLUDED IS A .LANG FILE CONTAINING LOCALIZED ENGLISH / MANCUNIAN COLLOQUIALISMS FOR MAXIMUM COHABITABILITY WITH NATIVE TERRANS. YOURS, METROPLEX AUTOBOT CITY OOC : Autobot Scientists arise! (Crosscheck) (OOC) Looks like I'm your new XO and I'll rule you with an iron fist!... Just kidding. I know it can be hard for us science type to find some RP beside fixing the others when they get trashed. To solve that problem, I would like you to @mail me with the kind of projects you would like to work on and I'll try to get them approved by the staff. That will also allow me to see how many people we have who're actually interested in science/tech stuff :) If we have enough people I would also like to create some kind of council of scientist where we could speak about our idea and from time to time, work on each others projects. You're also free to give me your opinion about that. I'll post an update when I get enough response. Category:Reports